Nerdfighterlike,
by Shaggelmalove
Summary: Uhmm, kinda fluffy? Reviews?


**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SCOOBY DOO FRANCHISE!  
Me: Song belongs to the fantastic Lauren Fairweather,  
Ajihad, Athena, Annabeth, and Arya: REVIEWS MAKE US LESS LIKELY TO GIVE HER HEADACHES ^^ **

**Nerdfighterlike,**

Velma sighed as she sat at her computer desk. It had been another long, uneventful summer day for her. Normally on nice summer days such as these she would be off with the gang, solving unsolvable mysteries in some forgotten old town somewhere in the states on a summer-long road trip. Or else touring another country and just happening upon a mystery there as well. This year, mysteries were no where to be found for Velma, and she was alone this time round. Daphne had been taken to Scotland with her sisters and parents too visit her cousin Shannon, Freddie had gone off with his father on a summer-long "Father-Son-Manliness-Time" trip to Lake Erie by Old Fort Niagara, and even Shaggy and Scooby had gone off to Germany to visit with their distant cousins, Jaz, Colby, Pia, and Stan. As for Velma herself, well she was stuck in little ole Coolsville bored out of her mind in her hometown.

Reaching below her desk, she pushed the power button, turning the light on it from red to green. Tucking her feet beneath her on her computer chair, Velma waited a few moments for the computer to load up before her. Clicking on the shortcut to Yahoo! Mail, she signed into her account, immediately shocked to see a pop-up chat window. She read the screen-name, seeing if it was one of her long-lost friends from the gang. Instead she read an unknown screen-name, "PaperTownsHavePaperSouls." Her Amber-Chestnut eyes flickered to the message from the mysterious screen-name. "Hey, I found you on Yahoo! and I really like your screen-name, it's nice." Unusual grammar for an online message... Velma curiously looked to her own screen-name, "AMysteriesMistress."

"Thanks," Was all she could think of to say at first other than of course returning the compliment to the mystery person. "I like yours too."

"My name is Chastain, may I ask what your name is?" Intrigued by the uncommon name, Velma told him her own.

"Velma is a nice name, uncommon, like my own. Where, if I may inquire, are you from? I myself am an Englishman."

Shocked Velma told him that England was five hours well ahead of her time in Ohio, USA. Looking at the time on her computer screen, she estimated it to be one in the morning his time, whereas it was merely six o'clock in Coolsville. From there sparked a captivating conversation between the two of them. Velma was quite sure she had never been more intrigued or dare she say enchanted by a chat in her entire life, with a mystery man at that. In fact, as June wore on, she found herself falling deeper for this unknown figure with each message he sent to her. What was once a boring summer month, had flown by as a fascinating Wonderland.

_I've seen your videos,  
And I think they're So Jokes,  
Now we're getting flirty,  
With a couple Facebook pokes, _

_I confess that I've adapted to your time zone,  
At least now I won't have to watch YouTube alone,  
Even though tonight I've got a date with my bookshelf,  
I'd much rather touch and hug you and nothing else,_Velma was soon finding herself locked up inside of her bedroom for hours on end, talking and chatting with the mysterious boy who loved Shakespeare, and poetry, and knew what Iambic Pentameter was. He intricately wrote to her, threading his words together as delicately as one might see a spider's web. He was even a Nerdfighter, just like her! For once in her life, Velma wasn't the only one who knew what those were or knew what a Paper Town and it's significance is.

_Oh, won't you be in Nerdfighterlike with me?  
Won't you stay up all night on Skype with me?  
We can go on a date to the library,  
Too bad you don't live anywhere near me..._

Velma began to form innocent scenarios within her mind, meeting Chastain, going to England just to see him, or even the mysterious V coming to Coolsville to see her. It'd be nice not too be a lonely Nerdfighter when school affairs, such as homecoming, came 'round to Coolsville High. Or even someone who understood and agreed with the notion and concept of Nerfighteria and the Evil Baby Orphanage. By now, Velma'd give to meet the mystery boy, miraculously only a few years older than she herself at the moment. To just have someone to talk to that wasn't like the others, though of course she loves her friends. But this, this was something else.

_Over a romantic lunch we'd blurb some lawl books,  
And blenderize our meals while other tables give us dirty looks,  
__Do a reading of "Pooh Get's Stuck" in my pants,  
If we could hang out IRL I'd do my happy dance,_

_Even though tonight I've got a date with my bookshelf,  
I'd much rather touch and hug you,  
And maybe something else,_

_Oh, won't you be in Nerdfighterlike with me?  
Won't you stay up all night on Skype with me?  
__We'd slow dance to music that's royalty free,  
Too bad you don't live anywhere near me..._

The summer was now coming to a close, and Velma knew that she had been mercilessly captured by the mystery man. Her friends would all be coming home soon though, Shaggy and Scooby that day in fact. Sadly, near the end of August, the mystery boy began to drift away from her, keeping offline, leaving her longing for his words of agonizingly wonderful text. Her eyes drifted sadly to the clock on her wall. Four O'clock in the evening, time to retrieve Shaggy and Scooby from Coolsville Airport.

At the airport, Velma waited impatiently for Shaggy to arrive with Scooby from his plane. Finally after a half hour of waiting, she spotted the two of them across the way. Pushing her way through the crowd of people coming from the plane that had just landed, she greeted them quickly before attempting to practically drag them out of the airport itself. When Shaggy wouldn't budge, Velma turned to him and saw that he held a folded up square of paper in a hand outstretched to her. She took it and unfolded it in her own hands. Managing to read his scrawly writing, she read;

"_The Paper Towns live,"_

She stared up into his face, bewildered. He merely gave a small smile and began to walk off to retrieve his luggage. Velma rushed after him, questions blowing through her mind, fighting to make their way out of her mouth. When she caught up to him, she grabbed his arm and whirled him around.

"Norville _Chastain _Rogers..." Was all she could manage to mutter when she looked into his dark, swirling brown eyes. Before she could work up her voice again, he simply smiled and hushed all questions and theories with a simple, nerve-wracking, Wonderland kiss.

_Even though tonight I've got a date with my bookshelf,  
I'd much rather touch and hug you,  
And something else,  
_

_Oh won't you be in Nerdfighterlike with me?  
I can't believe that you really live near me..._


End file.
